Slow Enough
by HowItsSupposedToBe
Summary: Bristen story. Rated M. The lines have always been so blurred. This is how I imagine Rayna & Deacon, and Connie & Chip, would have liked this scene in the guitar closet from 1x19 to actually end.


From the day they met, they both knew that they would enjoy working with each other. He had been a long time fan of hers for years and she loved how much he made her laugh from their very first conversation. With all the hours they spent together on set, it was no surprise that they became great friends. But after the first time they had to kiss in a dream scene a few months ago, they both knew that they were in trouble. Their chemistry was undeniable. They tried to fight it for as long as they could, trying to limit their physical contact to innocent things like gentle hand squeezes or lingering hugs. Then, their characters finally got together, so they had to shoot more kissing scenes. They had soon developed this thing that somehow made them feel okay about what they were doing: they would rehearse their scenes together, alone and in private. They had only done it a few times and they always ended up stopping when things started to escalate. They both seemed to be fooling themselves into thinking that they could keep this up without crossing the line. On this particular day, they decided to come in a bit earlier to rehearse their scene in a fake guitar closet. They wanted to get it just right, so they snuck in a few hours earlier. They ran through their lines. Usually, when there are kissing scenes, actors only kiss when they are actually filming. That's how this works, that's how this was supposed to go, anyway. But with no one around, they couldn't help themselves. And today, what little self control they had left was about to get thrown out the window.

"Is that slow enough for you?"

The lines were so blurred between their characters and them, between how Deacon & Rayna felt and how Chip & Connie felt. Connie nodded her head as she kissed Chip. All it took was a simple kiss from him for her knees to go weak. She put her arms around his neck, sliding her hands up and down his hair and then tugging on it as they kissed. She never wanted to stop kissing him. It was like a drug that she just could not get enough of, like coming up for air after being under water forever. She wondered how on earth she ever survived without kissing him.

Things got heated and they both wanted more, needed more. Connie tugged at Chip's belt buckle to pull him even closer to her. He growled and started kissing her right below her earlobe. Kissing, biting, licking. Connie undid his belt buckle and pulled off his belt. She looked into his eyes with such longing.

"We should probably stop..." she said, panting, her chest rising and falling against his.

"We should..." he kissed her neck once more and she moaned.

"We should", she said again. "But this feels so right. I need you, I need to know what it feels like..."

She tugged on his belt buckle again, pulling him even closer to her so she could feel him against her.

Chip moaned and found her lips and kissed her, hard. He didn't need any more convincing. He undid the button on her jeans and pulled them down hastily. He pulled off her boots one by one and then removed her pants. Then he slowly admired her long, sexy legs. He bent down and started undoing the buttons of her shirt, kissing her stomach as he made his way up while his fingers brushed up and down her leg. Finally, he removed her shirt and admired her perfect breasts.

The last time he did this was when they shot that scene in episode 18. They had to shoot it over and over again: the kissing, Rayna pulling his belt buckle, walking her towards Deacon's bed...It had been hard to remember that it was actually a scene and that once they reached the bed, they had to stop. He didn't want to stop. And now, here he was, admiring her breasts again, only this time, it didn't have to stop. He kissed her again as he removed her bra and threw it across the room. He started messing with her perfectly full breasts, and she moaned against his mouth. She needed him, now. She pushed him away and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head and removed it. While her fingers explored his chest, he hastily removed his boots with his feet. He looked so hot standing there with nothing else on besides his jeans and a look of desire as he stared in her eyes. She gave him the same look back, standing in front of him in nothing but black lacy underwear. She walked towards him and pushed him against the wall behind him. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and started kissing him. He once again went straight for her boobs. They just felt so amazing in his hands. Chip grabbed Connie by the waist and flipped them so that she now had her back against the wall. He bent down and slowly pulled her underwear down. He looked up at her.

"Good God, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Then, he started kissing her right where she wanted him. She moaned loudly. He continued his assault of kisses and licks and then he inserted his finger inside of her and started moving it in and out of her quickly.

"Chip", she whimpered. "I can't...I need you. All of you."

He stopped, and smirked at her.

He got back up and she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down a little. She put both her hands on his firm ass and squeezed while she smirked at him. He laughed and so did she. Then his face quickly changed and he gazed into her eyes with such longing and admiration. He went in for a kiss, painfully slowly. She was breathless. He ran his line again, while her hands were still on his ass.

"Is that slow enough for you?"

She could feel his breath on her lips. She kissed him again and took him by surprised as she moved one of her hands up his torso all the way to his neck while her other hand moved to the front of his jeans as she grabbed him. He gasped while he kissed her, then he growled and picked her up, pinning her against the wall as she wrapped her long legs around him and put her hands on his broad shoulders for support. He slammed into her quickly, and she screamed. Neither of them could believe that this was finally happening. She gazed down at him with such love in her eyes. He kissed her sweetly as he moved in and out of her slowly, her hair falling all around him. He thought he was the luckiest bastard in the world. He kissed his way down her neck as she dug her nails in his back. He was at the perfect height to put his nipple in his mouth, so he did. He was holding her up with one hand and massaging her other nipple with his other hand. Connie's hand jumped to the back if his neck to hold him there as she moved her hips to match his pace.

"Oh God...Chip...yes."

He bit her nipple and pumped into her faster and faster. Then he moved his hand down and started rubbing her clit in a circular motion. That's when she lost it. As she dug her nails in his back, she shouted out his name. He looked up at her and watched her come as he was still thrusting into her quickly; it was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. He came right after and buried his face in her neck and then started leaving little pecks there. He could smell the delicious scent of her hair. She was caressing the back of his head, still recovering from her high. He put her down and she wasn't sure if her legs were gonna work. He looked at her: sweaty, her hair a total mess, cheeks flushed. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb on it as he looked in her eyes.

"You are amazing." He kissed her gently. She smiled against his mouth.

She shrugs and playfully taps his shoulder.

"You ain't so bad yourself."

He laughs and she interrupts it by kissing him again. She pulls back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"This is definitely what should happen with Rayna and Deacon when we shoot this today", he says to her with a mischievous smile.

She laughs, and he can't help but think how wonderful it sounds and how much he loves being the cause of that sound. And then he remembers that he was just the cause of some different sounds she made. There was no turning back now.

"Absolutely. We should go talk to the writers now and have them rewrite the scene", she says. He kisses her again.

As she rests her forehead on his, her gaze suddenly becomes serious.

"Now what?"


End file.
